Eevee Series- Book 1: The Bipolar Suicide Shift
by Zealous1o1
Summary: The first book in my new series about Eevees. More books are to come, but ill need some ideas about what to write about in the next book. Please write your ideas in the reviews box or in the live poll i have set up. Hope you enjoy, watching eevee do things for her trainer in the name of love.


Eevee and luke. They had been together for a good 6 months now since the beginning of likes journey. They had traveled from their home town of Kanto to Johto and Sinnoh in that time hoping to win the pokemon league together, however no luck at all. Now they have gone to Kalos yet failed again, what is to happen.

Before we get to the main story let me get you up to speed fellow reader.

It all began on the same fateful day when it was time for luke to finally get his pokemon trainers license and get to choose his starter pokemon. He had chosen Charmander because his father had a Charizard, when he was still alive. Luke missed his dad, and he felt that if he got Charmander, it would make him feel like he had a part of his dad still with him.

Luke was walking down the long dusty road to Professor Oaks lab, when all of a sudden, there was a rustle in one of the near brambles. He ran to see what it was, and out popped a beaten up eevee passed out on the floor.

Eevees were quite rare in this area, and this was a rare site. Luke didn't want much attention going to Eevee so he quickly rushed and took eevee to the nearest Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy checked Eevee out and eevee came out bright as day. Luke thanked Nurse Joy and headed out back to Professor Oaks lab, however he had to release Eevee first, so he went into the forest. Eevee was purring loving the fact that luke took her to the pokemon centre, and didn't want to leave him.

Luke set her down and began to walk away, but Eevee kept walking back to Luke. Luke knew what this meant.

"Do you want to come with me?" luke said puzzled as he picked her up.

"Eeeveeeeee vee!" Eevee said in delight licking his face in a way of saying yes.

Luke hugged eevee tears coming out of his eyes to have made his first pokemon friend who was going to be his partner. Luke went to Professor Oaks lab and got his pokeball and pokedex and professor oak wished him luck on his journey.

Luke thought nothing could go wrong with his best friend eevee by his side nothing could stop him. He liked to travel by himself so he didn't want to travel in a group, so all was one big haul for him.

They failed to win the Sinnoh league which was the tipping point for luke. His father had died at a young age of 40 due to becoming bipolar and committing suicide. It was in lukes bloodstream to end up going bipolar and this is what happened.

Eevee passed out as dragonite used ice-beam which meant he had lost in the finals once again. Luke though to himself, I must be getting stronger because I got further in the finals than last time. He picked up eevee and petted it.

"It's OK eevee, no need to worry there is always the Kalos league." Luke said.

Eevee still looked sad, and deep inside luke was going insane. Why do I always lose, it's so annoying, he thought.

When they reached their hotel room eevee jumped on lukes bed squealing and rolling around on the bed wanting luke to join her, but lukes attitude had changed. The bipolar part of his mind had been triggered, and he couldn't turn it off. He threw eevee off the bed smashing her into the wall. Eevee screamed in pain as luke picked her up from the cream carpet and smashed her body against the wall. He now kicked her against the bed side table and stood on her and then began to jam her tail in the draws. Eevee was wailing as she saw the one she loved abusing her and begged for mercy.

Eevee was now crying ad she was scared about what was going to happen next. Luke was about to throw a fatal punch at eevee, but midway snapped out of his stance.

He fell onto his knees and began to weep. Eevee was scared but comforted luke who hugged her telling her he was sorry, and tried to explain what went through his mind but just couldn't. He looked at his eevee admiring how loyal she was to him through thick and thin, and even though he had beaten her she still loved him. He swore to himself he couldn't get back in that state not again.

The next day- Luke and eevee had set off from Sinnoh encountering many trainers wanting to battle, and beaten all of them. Luke felt happy again with eevee on his shoulder licking him in cheering him on when he received news that he was meant to go to the pokemon centre immediately.

Luke rushed there and got on one of the computers and accepted his call. It was professor oak, telling him his mother had died on a drug over dose. His happy mood changed with lots of questions crossing his mind. 'Is she on heroin again!' 'What's gonna happen to me!'

It was dark outside and decided to stay in the centre. He was angry, yet not showing it his bipolar side had been triggered again. Luke was silent for the next couple of minutes, and eevee was wondering what was going on. She began to purr and lick him but his rage came out again.

Eevee and luke were in a room with bunk beds. Luke smashed eevees head on the top bunk, and punched it merciless. He took of his belt and began to belt eevee, forming gashes upon its beautiful brown fur. Eevee was screaming in fear but nobody could hear, she managed to squirm out of grasp, but this just made luke worse.

Eevee quivered in fright in the wardrobe hiding from luke, but the pain was too much for eevee not to cry. Luke immediately located her, still with a first blazing in his eyes. Even more aggressive he tied a noose and put eevees tail through and hung her upside down. He then began to kick her against the bunk-bed pole.

Eevee knew this was the end of her life when luke grabbed her and climbed to the top of the bunk-bed and began to suffocate eevee in the blanket. Eevees screams were muffled by the duvet filling her mouth, and she slowly passed out.

With sweat and blood all over luke, he snapped out of his stance and saw the lump where eevees body was underneath the duvet. He tore away the sheets and saw the unconcious body of his beloved eevee.

He thought to himself, I can't do this to her anymore, I must release her because I love her too much to let her go through anymore of this pain.

The next day- Luke was healing eevee as best as he could and his last super potion did the job. His eevee was a well as nurse Joy could have made him. Eevee was remaining her distance from luke as they walked into the forest.

"You know I love you right?"luke asked eevee.

"Eevee eve " Eevee replied and jumped to him and began Nuzzling his chest.

"I love you so much eevee, and I can't stand it when the demons side of me comes out and makes me hurt you. I don't want to put you in any more pain so I'm setting you free as long with all my pokemon which I already have done." Luke said solemnly trying to hold back tears.

Eevee tried begging him not to leave her in the forest but luke and his mind up, he loved eevee too much for her to get hurt a third time. He placed Eevee in a hollow tree, with some pokemon food in case she got hungry. Luke also gave her the chain he wore and put it around her neck, so she wouldn't forget him. She was also leashed so she wouldn't run back to him.

"Goodbye Eevee." Luke said with tears flooding from his eyes as he ran through the forest. Eevee tried to break free from the leash luke had put her under but it was no use. She loved luke even though he'd beaten her, he knew that it wasn't luke who did it it was somebody else.

Eevee began to bite on the leash, and managed to rip it, and ran off to find the one she loved. As for luke he was making his way towards Piplup Bridge where he was going to jump and never return. He couldn't live with himself that he had beaten Eevee almost to death and he didn't want anybody else to suffer.

Luke began his jumping stance and was almost jumped off when eevee used tackle on him to push him back. Luke saw the brown fur ball that was eevee slightly miss the bridges edge and fell a 250ft drop. As he got up, he could see eevee still falling until a large splash emerged. Luke realised what eevee had done. It was too stop him committing suicide. She killed herself so he wouldnt do the same. Luke screamed at the top of his voice knowing he would never see eevee ever again.

Luke was seeking Vengeance, not in a bad way of course. He knew that if he committed suicide in the future Eevees death would all be wasted and he swore he wouldnt do it for eevee, and never did.

Eevee sank to the bottom of the river her fur dirty from the dirt of the river bed. Eevee was sad and happy at the same time. She was sad because she had killed herself and was never going to see luke again. She felt happy though, because she knew luke loved her and wouldn't kill himself because her death would go to waste. Eevee did this for luke all in the name of love.


End file.
